The Life Altering Effects of Mortality
by soccergoddess8
Summary: Cameron finds Thirteen after she gets the worst news she could imagine. AU post season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

The Life Altering Effects of Mortality

**The Life Altering Effects of Mortality**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of House.

**Pairing**: Thirteen/Cameron

**Summary**: Cameron finds Thirteen after she gets the worst news she could imagine. AU post season 4 finale.

**Chapter 1**

Thirteen began to feel lightheaded as she stared at the paper in her hands. _Breathe_ she reminded herself. She knew this was always a possibility; her mother had died from Huntington's after all. Deep down she knew she would be positive; why else would she have delayed this moment for so long? She should have been ready for this moment. She thought she was. Nothing she had done to prepare herself had stopped this terrifyingly real fear that gripped her. Sure, she had faced death before, but nothing she had experienced was anywhere near the feeling of coming to grips with her own mortality.

"Are you okay?" Thirteen jumped from the sudden sound of Dr. Cameron's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized as she took a step into the room.

"I…i…it's okay. I was just lost in my head." She replied without turning around.

"Anything I can help you with?" Cameron asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You're shaking like a leaf and I don't think you've taken more than one breath since I came in."

Thirteen immediately put the paper in her hand down after realizing how bad her hands had been shaking. _Breathe_ she thought again. "Right." A quiver in her voice another dead give away that she was not alright.

Cameron stepped behind Thirteen placing a comforting had on her shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong, but if you want to talk I'm here."

Thirteen turned her head, pleading in her eyes. She desperately wanted to talk, to tell someone, yet found herself to get the words out of her mouth. " I think I need a drink…or several." Was all she could get out.

"Not by yourself." Cameron didn't know what was going on, but she did know the young doctor should probably not be alone.

"Okay." Thirteen replied in a daze.

"I'll drive." Cameron said helping Thirteen out of her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cameron managed to get Thirteen in the car and to her apartment building with very little help from the other doctor, but she knew she would need a little cooperation to get her upstairs to her fourth floor apartment.

Thirteen snapped out of her daze as Cameron turned the car off. "Where are we?"

"My apartment. I don't think you're fit to go to a bar right now, I have some rum upstairs."

"You said the magic word…rum. Let's go." Thirteen was never one to drink her problems away, but she was hoping that she would be able to relax with a little chemical help.

Cameron lead Thirteen through the door to the apartment and locked the door behind her. Thirteen was instantly comforted, yet slightly nervous as she stepped into the warm apartment.

"Okay, so that rum you were talking about?" Thirteen asked.

"Right, it's over here." Cameron replied as she walked over to a small liquor cabinet. "I'll make your first drink. This is my favorite new find." Cameron pulled a bottle of dark, black rum from the cabinet and walked the fridge where she pulled out a bottle of cherry coke. Thirteen nodded and placed her bag on a chair at the small table.

Cameron fixed two drinks and handed one to Thirteen who had made herself comfortable on the couch.

Thirteen took a sip of her drink. "I think you forgot to put the rum in my drink."

"No, that's just how good this stuff is. Trust me, just take it easy; this stuff will hit you hard."

Thirteen wasn't sure she believed Cameron, but kept drinking anyway. "Thanks for not taking me to a bar, I probably wouldn't be able to handle that tonight."

"I had a feeling. You looked pretty freaked. I'm not even going to ask, just know I am here if you ever feel like talking."

"I think I need another drink." Thirteen said standing up only to fall right back to the couch. "Okay, so I guess there was something in the drink…maybe I need a couple minutes."

"Okay, I'll give you a couple minutes. I'm going to go change out of these clothes. I'll find you something to put on."

Thirteen sat on the couch and listened to the music Cameron had put on. One song later, Cameron came out with an old pair of sweat pants and t-shirt on. She threw another pair of pants and shirt into Thirteen's lap on the couch. "Go ahead and change. I will make the next drink."

Cameron took Thirteen's glass and walked over to the counter where she had left the rum and coke and started making another round of drinks while she sang along softly to the music.

Thirteen got off the couch, leaving the clothes behind, walking up on Cameron at the counter. The drink must be working, she felt confident and decided to try to make a move on the doctor she had always had eyes for since they met.

Cameron's breath hitched as she felt warm hands on her waist. She put the bottle down and placed her hands on the counter to steady herself. She thought the young doctor was beautiful, but had tried to bury the thoughts in her mind since they first met. House's constant hinting that Thirteen would be into her did not help matters at all. The feel of the warm hands brought the hidden feelings back full-force sending shock waves through her body.

Thirteen stepped closer, breathing in the scent of Cameron. The smell of the older doctor was more intoxicating than the alcohol she had consumed. Before she could think about what she was doing she lightly pressed her lips against the other doctor's neck just below her jaw. She could feel Cameron's pulse quicken beneath her lips before she turned to face the brunette, looking into her eyes, mirroring the desire in her own.

Cameron brushed the hair out of Thirteen's face, tucking it behind her ear. She cupped Thirteen's cheek, pulling her closer and placing her other hand on the girl's waist as she slowly kissed her trembling lips. She got the reaction she sought when Thirteen began kissing back, tongue lightly running across her bottom lip seeking entrance.

The kiss deepened as access was granted and hands began to roam. Cameron's hand slipped under the hem of Thirteen's shirt tracing her abdomen along the front of her pants pausing above the button as she nibbled her bottom lip.

The feel of Cameron's teeth on her lip sent a new wave of excitement though Thirteen's body. Thirteen pushed the other woman against the counter, intensifying the kiss and tugging at her shirt before pulling it off.

Cameron helped Thirteen take her shirt off and started leading her back toward the couch. The two continued kissing on their way to the couch.

Thirteen stumbled over her feet as she walked backward toward the couch falling on the floor just shy of the couch bringing Cameron with her.

Cameron braced herself so she would not land on Thirteen. The two girls couldn't help but laugh at the mishap.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Cameron asked with a smile on her face and concern evident in her eyes.

Thirteen stopped laughing and stroked Cameron's face as the blonde hovered over her. "I'm fine. Please don't stop."

Cameron lowered herself, kissing Thirteen sweetly before laying next to her on the floor. "I won't stop unless you want me to." She said as she snuck her hand back under Thirteen's shirt, pulling it up exposing her simple black bra.

Thirteen gasped as Cameron's hand ran just above her bra line. She sat up to take her shirt off for the blonde doctor before straddling her on the floor. Thirteen lowered her head to kiss Cameron briefly on the lips before moving her way down her neck to her torso, playfully teasing each exposed nipple before working her way down to the girl's pants.

Cameron sat up slowly, "We're not even, you need to lose something else." She said before pulling Thirteen close and kissing her deeply while her quick hands worked to unclasp her bra. Thirteen moaned in response the feel of Cameron's hands as she found her way to her exposed breasts. Cameron slowly pushed Thirteen back to the floor before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her legs, kissing the newly exposed flesh as she pulled the pants and underwear down at once.

Thirteen arched her back as Cameron's tongue found her slick center. Cameron's tongue circled her clit as two fingers slowly worked their way into her. Cameron's tongue and fingers kept the same pace, slowly building until Thirteen was flushed, slick with perspiration, and begging for release. Thirteen's body trembled with one last thrust of Cameron's fingers. Cameron kissed her way back up Thirteen's body, placing a final kiss on her neck before lying next to her arms wrapped tightly around the younger woman.

It was minutes before Thirteen's breathing slowed to normal. Thirteen lightly traced her fingers along Cameron's abdomen above her sweat pants before going under the elastic to tease the girl. Thirteen removed the pants and positioned herself above Cameron. Thirteen slowly worked two fingers into Cameron, using the heel of her hand to massage her clit while kissing the other doctor's neck. Thirteen's pace continued to quicken as she began to nibble and suck on Cameron's ear, jaw, and neck until the girl climaxed with a loud moan and heavy breathing.

Thirteen pulled a blanket from the couch over them as the lay on the floor wrapped around each other quickly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
